halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
NH30 Individual Combat Weapon System
The NH30 Assault Rifle was a modular weapon system employed by the United Nations Space Command more the majority of the latter half of the twenty-sixth century. It was the successor to the MA5 series and the pinnacle of the New Harlem weapons company. Advantages The NH30 is an all around better weapon than the MA5 series weapons. Its primary advantage over similar-role rifles is its better and consistent accuracy. Firing in fixed or approximated three to five round bursts prove extremely effective for the rifle; while firing in fully automatic is comparable Disadvantages As with all assault rifles, the NH30 becomes gradually more and more inaccurate. It is recommended that bursts no longer than eight to nine shots be used. However, bursts anywhere from three to five rounds are considered ideal. Prior to the utilization of the NH30C, the barrel and various other pieces were uncommonly susceptible to the climate, e.g. expansion in heat. Variants ''A'' Series *'NH30A:' The original iteration. The rifle comes with an iron sight, and an optional 1.5x or 2x sight can be attached. Available since 2569. *'NH30 GC (Grenadier-Capable):' A variant designed for the Grenadier squad role. The diagonal foregrip is removed, allowing for an underslung grenade launcher, 12-gauge shotgun, or bayonet. Available since 2569. *'NH30 HB (Heavy Barrel):' A variant designed for soldiers that desire more accuracy at the cost of mobility in close quarters. Its barrel is lengthened by five and a half inches. Available since 2573. *'NH30A Designated Marksman Rifle': A variant designed for marksmen. Though not as well performing as the BR55HB SR-DMR, it is much more available, with the NH30 DMR outnumbering the BR55HB SR-DMR three and a half to one. Available since 2575. ''B'' Series *'NH30B:' The B variant is an all around upgrade to modernize the NH30. Few major changes were made; a few mechanical parts were redesigned or altered. Early weapons of the class were fitted with barrels shortened by 2.2 inches, but this was cut out within months. Available since 2580. ''C'' Series *'NH30C:' The C variant is also another all around upgrade to modernize the NH30. Originally planned to be the the final upgrade, a barrel upgrade (specifically the material and rifling) to the B variant increased the weapon's range and accuracy. It also utilized an improved loading system and allowed fewer jams. Available since 2684. *'NH30C Battle Rifle:' The battle rifle variant of the NH30C fires a larger ten-and-a-half millimeter round in single fire or three round burst. It boasts an amazing level of stopping power in addition to a barrel that is more durable and four inches longer. It is extremely useful so long as the powerful kickback can be controlled. Available since 2685. ''D'' Series *'NH30D Advanced Weapon System:' Arguably the most popular of any variant, the NH30D utilizes all previous upgrades in addition to a number of upgrades to a number of the weapon's components. A new innovation reduces the tendency for the weapon to jam by eighty percent, though the tendency before this upgrade was already near minimum. There are also two additional attachment rails on either side of the fore half of the barrel which can mount flashlights, lasers, etc. Available since 2690. *'NH30D Designated Marksman Rifle:' A quite effective long range weapon, the NH30D DMR is a great improvement over the previous DMR model. Its barrel is extended by eight inches allowing its effective range to stretch to 950 yards. Available since 2690. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:UNSC